


tritomia

by sassycatpants



Series: pitchfork dragon chronicles [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, F/M, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 18:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1479148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassycatpants/pseuds/sassycatpants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Vanitas doesn't stay of course, because he has his research that takes him all over, and Leanne doesn't go with him because she has her magic and her potions and her job there in Duuns, but she waits for him and he always comes back.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	tritomia

**Author's Note:**

> I've been building an entire universe for a book series for over a decade and sometimes I like to dabble in it. At the moment I really really wanted to write a crossover with Kingdom Hearts into it, but I'm too lazy to make a proper crossover with epic plots and all sorts of things, so I instead decided to do a fusion of sorts, just picking and choosing the bits I liked best and mixing them together to make silly slice of life ficlets instead.
> 
> I also decided to make it an open universe and allow others to dabble in my sandbox, but since like 99% of the universe still exists solely in my head, that sort of contributed to the decision to only pick bits and pieces instead of wholecloth fusion too.
> 
> Therefore the following bits are canon to this universe, and pretty much everything else is open to people's interpretation:  
> \--Sora comes from the Destiny Islands, a small 2-3 island chain that is part of the territory of Kraj, the Island Kingdom. He worships the Kraken god, considers octopus a holy animal and squid to be a blasphemy to the Kraken's name.  
> \--The world is run from the shadows of the kings by a group of old men known as F.O.A.M (Foundation of Ageless Men), who stay eternally old by drinking from the fountain of youth every ten years. (Said fountain is actually a never ending chipped coffee mug that doesn't make you young so much as just keeps you at the age you are when you drink from it.)  
> \--Axel's a dragon, and perfectly proper one thank you very much!  
> \--The world has been in a "golden" age for centuries and it's generally considered bad form to murder someone, though a bit of maiming is alright as long as you apologize later. (A lot of people appreciate some apology chocolates.)  
> \--The world is filled with magical creatures, all sentient creatures have a peace treaty to not eat humans and the world exists in a strange mix of medieval/modern technology and heavy use of magic.

Vanitas doesn't think much of her the first time they meet; she's summoned him by  _accident_ , and doesn't have anything of interest he hasn't already learned elsewhere. Run of the mill witch, or so he thinks. But she lives right by the Dragon's Mountain Range and he hasn't been to see the dragons in a couple hundred years, so when she offers him the use of her guest room until he wants to move on, he accepts.

There's a lot he can learn from dragons after all, with their lifespans and their memories. And maybe she's sorta cute, in her own fumbling kind of way, the way she tries so hard to get the magic just  _right_ even though it's a bit pointless. (Her problem's all in the eyes of course, does't she  _realize_? But no, maybe she doesn't because otherwise she'd wouldn't try so hard to see what's already there.) Vanitas only stays a couple weeks, but he marks her home down on his maps and charts before he goes.

Maybe not as run of the mill as he thought.

 

 

The next time he visits on his own, there's no reason in particular. Mostly he's just curious to see if she's worked out what the problem is, or if she still thinks she just doesn't have the knack for magic. He sort of hopes she has figured it out honestly, because he thinks that if she has and learns to compensate for the problem correctly she could be  _great_. It's a bit disappointing to see Leanne  _hasn't_ figured it out yet, but she has time. Vanitas hangs out in her study, throwing hints and casual comments until she gets fed up and throws books at the laughing demon's head.

They're friends by the time he packs up his things and heads out of town again, six months later.

 

 

"Your problem isn't that you're not good at channeling the magic, Le. The problem's that you can't  _see_ the magic."

"Vanitas, I see the magic just fine. I'm a _witch_ , I learned how to see the magic when I was like eleven." Leanne pauses her circle, glaring up at Vanitas in annoyance. He does this a lot, interrupting her when she's performing a spell and it's usually something ridiculous like this. Honestly.

"Well yeah. But you're not seeing  _all_ of it." The demon waves a hand, shifting to wipe away the chalk circle before he kneels in front of the blonde, reaching for her chin. "It's your eyes, you know. You see less magic than is actually there, so when you channel it, you call upon more than you need. It overflows the circle and causes the backlash that makes the spell go haywire." He tilts his head thoughtfully, studying grass green eyes for a long moment. "I could probably fix it."

"But not for free."

"Yeah. You know the drill."

Leanne pulls back from his hand, frowning at him as she runs a hand through her hair. "What kind of price are we talking, Vanitas? Just some magic? Or something else?"

"Well, something like this--" Vanitas pauses, tapping claws against the hardwood floor as he thinks. Normally something like this, a 'cure' of sorts for defects in something as sensitive as eyes would be a rather heavy price, but... Well, he ~~loves~~ _(likes)_  Leanne, so he figures he can get away with forgoing most of the payment. It's not uncommon for a demon to discount or forgo payment entirely for someone they care about. The woman's waiting patiently when he comes back to the present, and flashes her a grin.

"I'll give you a discount. Payment when I've finished." He sits back on his heels, before smoothly getting to his feet and shrugging. "But it's a delicate fix, so this is going to take a while. Years, maybe. I can't do it all at once, not without damaging your sight completely. Increments will work best."

"And what'm I paying you?"

Vanitas smirks, all teeth and secret promises. "I'll tell you someday."  ~~She'll love him too one day, and that's when he'll claim his price.~~

 

 

He gets what he wants in the end, after three years of dancing around each other; he claims his price when she's twenty four and in love with him too--she's his completely and they're both okay with that. Vanitas doesn't stay of course, because he has his research that takes him all over, and Leanne doesn't go with him because she has her magic and her potions and her job there in Duuns, but she waits for him and he always comes back.


End file.
